


Мама была бы против

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему приводит строгое воспитание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мама была бы против

Мистер Дженкинс знал, что поступает неправильно, еще когда вышел из класса. Он понимал, что лучше бы ему этого не делать, когда шел по пустому гулкому коридору. Он представлял себе возможные последствия, ведя рукой по перилам лестницы, и потом, когда машинально отирал руку о штаны. Миллионы, миллиарды болезнетворных бактерий сгрудились перед его внутренним взором, когда он положил ладонь на истертую ручку двери в мужской туалет. Их отогнала еще более страшная мысль, мысль о следах чужой слюны, мочи и кала, которые он неизбежно принесет на ботинках в чистый мамин дом, он пообещал себе непременно вычистить ботинки перед тем, как возвращаться домой, и, настойчиво подгоняемый своим переполненным мочевым пузырем, толкнул дверь.  
Где-то в его сознании миссис Дженкинс сказала, подняв выщипанные в тонкую нитку брови: "Кевин?!."  
Потом она сказала еще: "Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь".  
И наконец она сказала: "Если что, пеняй на себя".  
А потом мистер Дженкинс их увидел. И что еще хуже, они увидели его.

\- Мать твою так, ты глянь, Бадди, - сказал Томпсон, кидая в писсуар недокуренную сигарету. - Это что за хрень?  
\- Это не хрень, - откликнулся Бадди, поворачиваясь от другого писсуара. - Это старина Дженки, наш пре-по-да-ва-тель.  
Он возился у себя в паху, застегивал ширинку, и мистер Дженкинс на мгновение увидел что-то темно-розовое, почти коричневое, мелькнувшее в раскрытых черных джинсах, и его затошнило. А потом Бадди дернул молнию вверх.  
\- А что он здесь делает? - поинтересовался третий, прислонившийся к стене. Его, кажется, звали Джет, и на уроки мистера Дженкинса он не ходил. - Что, белые тоже ссут?  
Бадди и Томпсон засмеялись.  
Оглушительно заржали, будто этот Джет и впрямь сказал что-то смешное.  
Мистер Дженкинс подумал, что следует немедленно поставить их на место, сказать что-то вежливое и уничижительное, чтобы они вспомнили, кто здесь учитель, а кто ученики, но в горле пересохло и он попятился к двери, нащупывая ручку.  
В дальнем помещении туалета раздался шум воды и стукнула дверца.  
Еще секунда, а за ней другая, стекли в воронку писсуара, как последние прозрачные капельки мочи с члена, а потом, слегка покачиваясь и держа руки в карманах, на сцену вышел вожак стаи, и мистер Дженкинс чуть не застонал сквозь зубы от полного бессилия и мгновенного осознания своей беспомощности.  
\- Мистер Дженкинс, - тихо и мягко сказал Лерой Стенфорд Смит Третий. - Удивительная встреча, но тем не менее, добро пожаловать. Чем обязаны?

Однажды на уроке английской литературы мистер Дженкинс перехватил листок с записками, которыми обменивались дурочка Роза-Мария Джейкоби и умная Лайза Смолл.  
Лерой Стенфорд Смит Третий, писала дурочка Роза-Мария, такой горячий, только увижу его, и трусики хоть меняй.  
Да, соглашалась начитанная Лайза, Лерой как кофе. И рисовала подмигивающую рожицу с высунутым языком.  
Почему как кофе? - доверчиво спрашивала Роза-Мария, и Лайза, довольная, что Роза-Мария разыграла подачу, вывела мяч под ее удар, отвечала тонким острым почерком, явно гордясь своей начитанностью, а на самом деле нахватанностью, - потому, Рози, что он черен как ночь и сладок как грех.  
Роза-Мария глупо захихикала и это привело к тому, что нежная девичья переписка стала достоянием мистера Дженкинса. А к чему привело, в свою очередь, это событие, не узнала даже миссис Дженкинс.  
Потому что когда тебе двадцать восемь лет, ты все-таки вправе иметь от мамы несколько секретов, не так ли?..

...И вот к чему это приводит.  
Сперва ты скрываешь от мамы простой листок бумаги с несколькими строчками грязной чепухи на нем, потом ты онанируешь на этот листок, заперевшись в ванной и включив на полную мощность воду, потом ты прячешь его там, где мама его наверняка не найдет, за портретом Короля, единственным плакатом, который мама разрешила тебе повесить еще двадцать лет назад, а теперь не разрешает снимать, потому что на стене будет выцветшее пятно, а это некрасиво.  
Потом ты нарушаешь мамин запрет, потому что тебе не дотерпеть до дому всего-то еще один урок - посмотрите на Кевина, ну разве он не смешон? Разве так уж сложно обойтись несколько часов без туалета, особенно если ты не пьешь пиво и вообще не пьешь в школе ни молоко, ни чай, ни газировку, а пьешь только воду из принесенной с собой бутылки?..  
И вот к чему это приводит.

\- Мистер Дженкинс, - Лерой Стенфорд Смит Третий стоял напротив него, по-прежнему держа руки в карманах. - Я ведь задал вам вопрос. Разве на него сложно ответить?

Все эти парни были афроамериканцами.  
Все до одного.  
У них были пружинистые волосы, вывернутые губы, широкие носы и мерзкие похабные ухмылки.  
Лерой был таким же, как они, но совсем другим.  
Мистер Дженкинс не разобрал бы, что за крови смешались в жилах Смита-третьего, но при темном цвете кожи он обладал такими четкими и аккуратными чертами лица, как будто его - белого - окунули при рождении в несмываемую краску. И сейчас по тонким губам расползалась удовлетворенная усмешка. Мистер Дженкинс знал ее причину - о, даже слишком хорошо.

\- Разрешите пройти, - глупо сказал он, вспомнив, зачем пришел.  
Лерой поднял бровь.  
\- Не может быть, - лениво заметил он. - Разве вы здесь не для того, чтобы сделать нам выговор? Не для того, чтобы напомнить, что курение в школе запрещено? Неужели вы просто пришли отлить?.. Как простой смертный, так, мистер Дженкинс?.. Бадди, Томпсон, раздвиньтесь.  
Приятели молча разошлись в стороны, а мистер Дженкинс так же молча подошел к писсуарам, наконец решив вести себя так, будто ничего особенного не происходит.  
Расстегнул брюки, вынул член и замер. Никак не удавалось начать - как в детстве, когда мама стояла над ним и ждала, когда он наконец пописает, чтобы потом протереть унитаз и пол вокруг, а он чувствовал себя грязным, отвратительным, неуместным, и не мог выдавить из себя ни капли.  
За спиной молчали.  
Струя наконец вырвалась и задребезжала о фаянс. Потом стихла. Последние капельки сорвались вслед за ней. Мистер Дженкинс выдохнул сквозь зубы и собрался поправить брюки.

\- Да это необязательно, - мягко сказал за его спиной Лерой. - Можно повременить. Бадди, Томпсон.  
Мистер Дженкинс вдруг почувствовал, как его берут под локти, разворачивают и тащат, почти несут к противоположной стене, с раковинами и зеркалом. Брюки скользнули по бедрам и спутали щиколотки. Подчиняясь нажиму с двух сторон, мистер Дженкинс оперся на стойку с раковинами и подумал, что спит. Конечно, спит, как же он сразу не понял. Так бывает. Ему приснилось под утро, как он встает, умывается, ест овсяную кашу и пьет жидкий чай, выслушивает мамино напутствие и идет в школу, как он проводит несколько уроков, а потом ему остро начинает хотеться отлить. Ну да, разумеется. Мочевой пузырь к утру наполняется, и людям снится, как они ходят в туалет. Наяву он никогда бы не ослушался маму. Но что за отвратительный сон!..

\- Джет, - так же мягко продолжал Лерой. - Дойди до класса мистера Дженкинса и скажи ребятишкам, чтобы сидели тихо. У мистера Дженкинса заболела голова, ему надо отдохнуть. Скажи, если кто будет шуметь, я сам приду и разберусь.  
\- Рта не раскроют, - Джет отклеился от стены и вышел.  
\- Томпсон, последи за дверью, - голос Лероя приблизился. Мистер Дженкинс почувствовал, как жесткие пальцы вцепляются ему в волосы, а потом его голову вздернули кверху, и он увидел в зеркале себя - что за зрелище, глаза вытаращены, рот приоткрыт, на лице выражение крайнего недоумения - и стоящего рядом Лероя. Все это выглядело крайне странно и неуместно, как в фильмах, которые они с мамой иногда смотрели по телевизору. Что должно было произойти дальше, мистер Дженкинс не знал, потому что мама всегда переключала телеканал в такие моменты или вовсе выключала телевизор и начинала рассуждать о пороках современного общества и о том, что Кевин должен нести тяжелый крест с достоинством и пытаться вложить в этих обезьян хотя бы ту долю разума и благопристойности, которая влезет в их головы. И он пытался, видит бог, он пытался изо всех сил, а о том, что слова "черный как ночь и сладкий как грех" лишают доли разума его самого, маме вовсе необязательно было знать.

\- Мистер Дженкинс, - Лерой снова потянул его за волосы, заставляя еще сильнее откинуть голову. - Давайте поговорим о литературе и об оценках за ее знание. Вам не кажется, что снижать оценки по предмету в связи с плохим поведением - несколько несправедливо?  
\- Я не... - прохрипел он, с трудом выталкивая слова. Конечно, он бы не стал делать ничего подобного. Если ученики из-за шума и разговоров на уроках не слышат того, что он им говорит, значит, они получают меньше знаний. Меньше знаний - ниже оценки. Все справедливо и разумно.  
\- Ну что вы, - укоризненно сказал Лерой. - Я не раз это замечал. Мне кажется, вы переоцениваете свои функции как преподавателя, мистер Дженкинс. Ваша задача заключается в том, чтобы давать нам информацию. Нашим воспитанием заниматься поздно.  
Где-то за его спиной заржали Томпсон и Бадди.  
\- Вам нечего сказать, - заметил Лерой, снова дергая его за волосы. - Это нехорошо. Пожалуй, это нам придется заняться вашим воспитанием. В конце концов, мы ведь ваши ученики. Для чего вы здесь, как не для бесед с нами? За что вам платит муниципалитет?  
Томпсон и Бадди опять заржали.  
\- Бадди, - приглашающе сказал Лерой, чуть-чуть отпуская волосы мистера Дженкинса. Тот посмотрел в зеркало и увидел, как Бадди с масляной ухмылкой подходит сзади, щуря глаза.  
\- Только без грубостей, - предупреждающе заметил Лерой. Мистер Дженкинс не понял, о чем он, но Бадди кивнул и зашарил по карманам. Потом подошел еще ближе, и мистер Дженкинс почувствовал, как грубые руки стягивают с него белье. Дурацкий сон становился все более нелепым, и ему оставалось только надеяться, что от него не останется следов - страшно было представить, что скажет мама, увидев испорченные простыни.  
Потом Бадди сжал его ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, и мистер Дженкинс мимолетно удивился, что при всех его бесспорных отклонениях от нормы раньше ему никогда не снились настолько подробные и яркие сны, все ограничивалось туманными фигурами, непристойными разговорами, забывающимися при пробуждении, и ноющей тяжестью в паху.  
Он даже задумался, не пожалеть ли об этом, а потом ему стало больно. Бадди равномерно двигался, а Лерой по-прежнему держал его за волосы и говорил что-то, чего мистер Дженкинс не мог расслышать из-за шума крови в ушах. Наконец он привык к толчкам, кровь стала шуметь тише, и оказалось, что Лерой рассуждает о функциях учителя в школе и о его важности именно на своем месте. Тем временем место Бадди занял Томпсон, который двигался совсем иначе, а потом вернувшийся Джет. У мистера Дженкинса текло по ногам, а во время очередных толчков что-то неприятно хлюпало и чавкало. Он по-прежнему опирался на раковину, разглядывая пожелтевшие потеки ржавчины вокруг сливного отверстия, и с медленным вялым недоумением размышлял о том, что сон какой-то слишком длинный и однообразный.  
\- Ну что ж, - сказал Лерой, когда Джет тоже закончил. - Думаю, вы его изрядно растянули. Ну-ка...  
Мистер Дженкинс повернул голову и увидел, как Лерой зубами разрывает блестящий пакетик, а потом, продолжая держать его за волосы, другой рукой небрежно и уверенно раскатывает по члену, крупному и коричнево-розовому, бледную полупрозрачную резинку.  
Потом Лерой оказался сзади, вынуждая мистера Дженкинса смотреть прямо в зеркало. В зеркале отражался сам мистер Дженкинс, полусогнутый, разлохмаченный и с каким-то безумным неузнаваемым взглядом, и Лерой позади него, хладнокровный и невозмутимый, едва заметно улыбающийся тонкими губами.  
\- Кстати, - Лерой нагнулся, почти прижимаясь грудью к спине мистера Дженкинса. - Я забыл - как вас зовут? Я имею в виду имя. Мне кажется, мы все уже достаточно близки для такой вольности.  
\- Кевин, - выдавил мистер Дженкинс под хохот остальных и почему-то вдруг вспомнил, что никто, кроме мамы, не называл его так с тех пор, как он окончил университет.  
\- Очень хорошо, Кевин, - Лерой двинул бедрами, легко входя в растянутое и тупо ноющее отверстие. - Надеюсь, тебе понравится. В конце концов, ничего плохого в этом нет, верно? Если ты будешь не против, мы даже можем потом как-нибудь повторить. Согласен?

И мистер Дженкинс почувствовал, что вполне готов согласиться.


End file.
